Double Take
by Rosa1210
Summary: <html><head></head>Twins Makayla and Mackenzie come to Palm Woods. When Mackenzie looks for modeling job will she really be getting a singing career, and fall for Logan? Makayla is a teen mom, and is falling for Carlos and he likes her, but will her sister even allow it?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Another Oc!

My story is going to be -Double Take-

I will need :

Ex Girlfriend of Carlos

Ex Girlfriend of Kendall (I didnt want to Jo, so i wanted another ex)  
>Carlos' Sister<p>

-Basic-

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Birthday:

Personality:

Appearance (Description or link):

-Background-

Family:

Hometown:

Small Life Story:

-Favorites-

Color:

Book:

Movie:

Food:

-Personal-

Hobbies:

Part you're applying for:

Anything I missed?: 


	2. Chapter 2

*Sorry I took so long. I've had a really busy. Fundrasier, graduations, birthdays, grades. Busy girl... :) *

Name:Mackenzie Sky

NickName: Kenzie

Age:17 almost 18

Apperance: Dark Red hair, hazel eyes almost grey. Looks like Emily Browning(So does Mackenzie's twin sister), but with Dark red hair. Has a Stud Lip pieceing.

Personality: Bubbly, Happy, (Shes happy and bubbly because shes a head cheerleader and makes a good influence on the others.) Very social, sometimes can be sarcastic. She will speak her mind, energetic, she can beTOTALLY mean towards people she hates/ dislikes.

Family:  
>Twin sister-Makayla (17 almost 18)<br>Sister-Miley (20)  
>Nephew-Kyle(9 months old)<br>Mom- Kimberly (31)  
>Dad-Jaden (46)<p>

Hobbies: Cheerleading, surfing, and acting.

*Goes to Gateway High School (GO PANTHERS)

Mackenzie's P.o.V.

I'm Mackenzie. Im 17 and I'm going to be 18 in 4 months, so ill in adult and be free from my sister, and taking care of them, its like my job. Anyways me, my twin sister Makayla, and my older sister Miley who's 20 are going to L.A . I've been modeling sence I was 11, and its been my passion. Some modeling agencies in L.A. saw my work and wanted to meet me. I've been waiting for this moment, the day I started modeling and modeling was my ticket out of Florida.

5:45 AM

I woke up of the sound of Kyle; my sister's 9 month baby crying. I got up and went to my sister's room. Kyle was in his white turtle print pajamas crying. He was probably hungry. I saw Makayla sleeping with her mouth wide open. I laughed quietly so she wouldn't hear. I picked up Kyle and to the kitchen.

I put him in his Blue high-chair and grabbed his formula and made his bottle. I gave the bottle to Kyle and sat in front of him.

I put my head down and closed my eyes. I'm extremely tired. I've been packing yesterday, taking my online classes around midnight and working at Wet Seal (Clothing store in Kissimmee).

Then something hit my head. It was Kyle's bottle. "Kyle, that really hurt. What was that for?" I said rubbing my head. Kyle laughed. "It wasnt funny." I said then picked up Kyle's bottle and put it in the sink. "You still hungry?" I asked him. He nodded.

I took out yogurt and blueberries and mixed it up. I gave him the yogurt and his spoon. Kyle began picking at it. "Kyle eat it. Mommy will get mad." "No." Kyle said. "Fine. Dont eat but,ill get mommy." He still didnt eat. I heard my phone ring and I ran to my room, hoping it wouldn't wake anyone. I looked at my Blackberry phone and Aj's name came up. Aj is my boyfriend I've been dating him for 4 months. His everything I wanted into a guy. Super cute, adorable, total sweetheart, and funny. "Why are you calling so early?" I asked with a smile. "I just wanted to hear my girlfriend's voice." He said, then there was a pause. "Wait, that sounded really chessie." He said, I laughed. I walked back to the kitchen to get Kyle. "I hate you'll be leaving today." "I know. Ill miss you like crazy. Will I see you early in the morning before I leave?" I asked. "Yea, Ill go with you to the airport." He said, it kinda made me realize that; Im leaving today and away from my boyfriend.

1 hour later.

I got up from my bed and brushed my teeth. Then I changed into Black Polo T-Shirt and Patch Pocket Shorts. I put my hair in a tight ponytail, and put on 6.5 Black Vanz. I put on black eyeliner and peach eyeshadow. I put on my Multi Checkerboard Backpack and my I Love Boobies Lanyard with my ID. I put my phone in my pocket. And glossed my lips and left my room. Mackayla was waiting for in the living. "You ready?" she asked. "Yea, lets go." I said then grabbed my keys to my car and left.

I parked my car and walked to my locker. When I walked to my locker, my ex-boyfriend Vince was there. Vince is the star quater back on the school's football team. Vince broke up with me, the only reason he did was because he wanted popularity. I was one of the most popular girls in my school and Vince thought dating me and joining the football team would boost his popularity, well it did.

Vince was smiling when he saw me. "What do you want Vince? " I asked with attitude. "I heard you were leaving. " "Yea, I'll be gone for 6 months or maybe even longer." I said. Vince moved as I unlocked my locker. I put my backpack in my locker.

"I know the whole Chelsea thing makes things weird. And you mad at the both of us. But I don't think you understood how much I loved you. " He said. At first I'm thinking this is all crap, but then I thought, I loved him. We were together for almost a year, nothing came between us. "Please, can you not be mad at me and drop everything? Cause I probably wont see you for awhile?" He asked. I hugged him. I could feel Vince smile. "I've missed you. You were like my bestfriend." "And you were mine." I said. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around. It was vice president. doesn't like the whole "lovely dovely" stuff cause she was divorced 3 times. She was tall, had tiny eyes but with glasses they were HUGE. She always wears a pencil skirt with a white ruffled shirt. And wore black heels that made her taller than she really is.

"So, I guess I'll call you later?" He asked. "Sure." I said as I grabbed my algebra book and my pen. "Walk you to class?" I nodded. We arrived at room 201. . is my teacher and was he biopolar. He would be super nice then he'll want to punch you. But his a good teacher. I waved 'bye' at Vince. I sit in the back and so did Rebecca. OW, do I hate her. I didn't even looked at her as I sat down. I crossed me legs and looked at the board that had our assignment. "I saw you with Vince. He's mine. Stay away." She whispered to me. "Listen whore. You broke up with him for Aj. And then you couldn't get Aj, and now you still want Vince? Please honey. Never tell me what to do and stay away for the both of them." I said out loud. Rebecca's mouth was wide up. "Close your mouth honey, you'll get flys in there. " I said. "But by the looks of it, you already do. " I said looking at her teeth. She began rubbing her teeth with her finger. Everyone laughed. "QUIET! " yelled. And of course everyone did.

3rd period.

3rd period is my gym. I never liked gym. Its boring and I hate sweating. So I walked most of the time and never play the games, that's way I get D-s. I would get a F, but I get points for dressing out {wearing basketball shorts and I T-shirt }. I hang out with my friends Selena, Jana,and Katy.

Today their playing dodge ball. And I love dodge ball and when Rebecca plays, its even more funnier. Coach has me, Selena, Jana,Katy and a some volleyball player chick Paula play against Rebecca, Debbie, lilly, Mary and Demetria. They're all little chickens so they wont last.

We have one of our hands on the opposite walls and ready to throw. The balls in the middle. My eyes set on Rebecca. We hear the whistle blow Paula runs to the balls first with me behind her and the girls behind me. The other girls are running of fear and screaming. I raise my eyebrow. Paula hits Debbie, but Debbie catches it. So our best player is out. Jana hits Mary and Lilly at the same time. Rebecca hits Jana out. I hit Demetria, Rebecca hits Katy. Katy hits lilly and Rebecca hits Lilly. It's me and Selena against Rebecca.

Its like one of those cowboy fights where their looking at each other. That's what it was. I have a ball in my hands and two in Rebecca's. She throws a ball hitting Selena. And I throw hitting Rebecca in the face. "YEA!" I yell in satisfaction. Rebecca starts to cry. "Whatever whimp!" Selena yells. The coach came running to her side. "Oh, shes such a drama queen." I said.

Selena laughed. "Don't worry, your new plastic surgery will fix your face." Selena yelled. Rebecca always gets plastic surgery on her body like every week or month. Her dad pays for everything. Hes practically a millionaire .I honestly don't get why, I guess she's unhappy with her body. I don't know, and really don't care.

-After Gym-  
>I got to sent home early. Cause IM GOING TO L.A! I'm going to stay at a hotel called Palm Woods with my Aunt, then have a party at my Uncle's beach, and then staying at Palm Woods for awhile.<br>Oh yea, my uncle is Aruther Griffin, my mom's brother.

-At Home-  
>"Makayla! What you do with my green bikini bottom?" "Ummm. Ask Miley." She said, I rolled my eyes. I walk fastran to my sister's room. "Miley, where's my green bikini bottom?" I asked calmly. "Ask Makayla." "I just asked her, she said to ask you." I said really annoyed. "Well, ask mom." "Mom is the last person I would ask, why would she have my BIKINI bottom. You dont have any?" I asked. Miley laughed then said "Nope."

I ran to my mom's room. "MA! Do you know where my green bikini bottoms are?" I asked. "Yea, I wore them yesterday." She said then holded them out. "That's gross Ma. Why do you have them?" I asked. "Well, me and your father-" "DONT finish the sentence, Ill just buy some in California." I said. I began to walk out the room. "I was going to say we went couples swimming." I heard her say. "SURE." I said. "Im so getting a bikini before going to the beach." I said to myself.

You see, My sisters and I are staying with my aunt Gena in her apartment in a hotel in L.A. So after we get in L.A we're going to the beach. I think she's staying in a hotel called Palm Woods? Anyways, ALL my friends are there and family,

'DING DONG'

"Theres a party in my tummy. So Yummy So Yummy." I heard from the tv. Yo Gabba Gabba! was on. Kyle LOVES watching them on Nick Jr. I walked to the door. It was AJ. I hugged him and kissed him lightly. "What are you doing here? Arent you suppose to be in school?" "Yea, but your leaving." He said, I smiled."Come." We both went in my room. Aj sat on the bed. I finished packing the rest of my stuff. "I hate that your leaving." He said looking at the floor. "Aww, Baby. We'll keep in touch 24/7. And dont be worry about cheating and forgeting about you, cause i wont. I love you and only you." I said then sat on Aj's lap.

"I promise not to be so long." "I Know." He said. I kissed him. "KENZIE! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" Makayla asked. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

I walked into her room, and looked at her with my hands on my hips. "What?" "Kenzie, can you put the baby bags in the car and put the car seat in? " Makayla asked me as she dressed Kyle in Blue surfer dog muscle T-shirt and Navy Shark swim trunks with Green and Navy shark flip fops..

"Ok, I will." I said back to my sister. I grabbed the diaper bag and 2 small suitcases for the baby. I walked out my house and to my 2011 Honda my parents gave me when I turned 16 on my birthday. I opened the trunk and put everything in. "Kenzie, Kayla needs you." My sister Miley yelled from inside. I rolled my eyes.

I walked into Makayla's room and saw her putting Kyle down in the car seat. "Yes Makayla? " I asked annoyed. Makayla been asking me to do everything for her today. "I have a banana cut in slices, take it out,and feed it to Kyle real quick? I just need to finish packing." I rolled my eyes again. "Sure. My intire life is to serve my sister and her baby for the rest of my life." I said then walked to the kitchen. I grabbed Kyle's hand and walked to the kitchen. Aj followed me.

I put Kyle in his high chair and took bananas out the fridge."Kyle eat it. You'll be hungry, Titi Miley says you wont eat till we see Auntie Gena." "Meanie." Kyle said to me. "Whatever Brat." I said then sat on the counter. Aj laughed. I smiled at him. My mom walked in the kitchen. "Go finish packing and ill feed the baby." She said. "Thank you ma." I kissed her on the cheek and took Aj back to my room.

I packed the folded clothes on my bed into my 2 Lime Zebra rolling duffel bag. "Aj put my laptop into that purple messager bag right there." "Sure."

20 minutes later

I finished packing my last bag and now we're going to the airport. Plane leaves at 12:30 its 12:19. "Kenzie, we need to get going." Miley said with her backpack on, sunglasses and a hot pink V-Neck with yellow bikini straps showing. "Alright, i'll be in the car in 2 minutes." I said then grabbed my luggage and Aj carrying my laptop and my purse. I looked around my zebra print room with posers and pictures, my queen sized bed, i love my room. I wont be home for another 9 months. But im glad to get out of Florida.

I walked out my room with Aj following me to my car. I put my stuff in. Miley was driving with dad cause my car doesnt have much luggage space, and My mom drove in my car. I closed the trunk and turned to Aj. "Imma miss you." "Me too. Try to make sure Matthew doesnt get his hands all over you." Aj said to me. Matthew is a hot guy that used to go out with Miley. He has tattos and piercings. And his has hair like Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. I think Kendall and Matthew are TOTALLY hot!

"Don't be jealous. I wont cheat." I said laughing alittle. "This isn't funny." "AJ, you can trust me, I'm not going to be sleeping around with people like that. Do you really not trust me?" I asked alittle angry. "To tell the truth. No, I don't." "Really Aj, Really? Fine if you don't trust me I don't think there should be a us. Here." I said then took the silver necklace Aj gave me for my last year birthday. We were close friends, before I didn't him and I always had a little school girl crush on him. But that's O.V.E.R. I threw the necklace at him and went in my car. I wasn't crying I was alittle sad but not crying. But I was mad.

5 hours later

Its 2 PM in California and I'm tired of being on that plane for 5 hours.

2:05

Me and my sisters are waiting for my aunt. And while waiting, my sister Miley decides to call her friends and pick her up at the airport and leave me and my sister hanging. After Miley left, my aunt finally showed up. She was in a White Crochet-Trim Racerback tanktop with jean shorts and Jute Trim Wedge shoes. I personally think she looks like Eva Longoria. She had a huge smile from ear-to-ear. She hasnt seen us sence we were 13."Mackenzie, Makayla! I miss you guys so much." She said in her New York accent. "You cant imagine how much I missed you".She hugged us tight. Then her eyes turned to Kyle. "Is that yours?" She asked me. I shook my head 'no'. "Makayla? " she asked worried. She nodded. "LaLa, how, what?" She said disappointed. LaLa is what my aunt called Makayla because whenever my aunt would sing to hear, Makayla would say "LaLa." And Makayla walked around the house saying "LaLa." And then she called her that."Well, your here that's all that matters. Let's go to the apartment." She said trying to smile.

We arrived at the hotel. The place was filled with teens. They were either practicing lines, or singing, writing songs or hanging out. This isn't to bad. As I was looking around, my aunt was checking in. Then someone spills a drink all over me. My mouth hung open. "I'm so sorry. " the person said. I was ready to curse the person till...Till I saw his face.

He had short dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Light skin. Cute. "Its fine, hated this shirt anyways." I said with a smile. He smiled as well. "I'm Logan." He said with a hand out. "I'm Mackenzie." And I shook his hand. "LOGAN WE-" I'm guessing one of his friends called him as if they were in a hurry. He had blond hair or bangs, nicest eyes. Cute. He stopped to look at me. He looked at me up and down. "Hi." I said. He smile, he had dimples, OMG, was that cute. I think I'm blushing. "Hey." He said. Logan looked jealous, but he just met me... "We have to go, Gustavo wants us at the office now." Blonde headed guy saids. "You know Gustavo? " I ask. They nodded. "His like our manager." Logan said.

"Oh." I said. "Why?" Logan asked. "Well, my uncle Griffin is somewhat buiness parnters with him" They eyes widened. "Your uncle is Griffin? " they both said. I nodded. "Wow." They were shocked. "Well, we have to go but see you later? " Logan asked. I nodded. They waved goodbye, and my aunt and sister looked at me as if I had the word 'moron' written on my forehead. "What? They both cute." I said.

Since me and my sister aren't really adults yet, in a few nonths we will, my aunt had to get our hotel room. The chubby man put us in room 2K. The room was too small or too big. But big for me, my sister and Kyle.

"Ok guys, hers the key to your hotel room. If you need anything call me or your uncle. Ok?" "Alright, love you." Me and Makayla said. We kissed her 'goodbye' and she left. "Ok, i'm going to the store, your welcome to come..." I said grabbing my keys and my purse. "It's ok. Michella is coming over with Farrah." "Alright bye." I said. Michella is bestfriends with Makayla. They both are teen moms, so they have something common. But Farrah is Kyle 'girlfriend' the're always together, but since Michella and Farrah moved they dont really get to see each other.

As i was leaving the hotel room, three girls came infront of me, out of nowhere. "Hi. We're the Jennifers." The blonde one said. "Hi. Im Mackenzie, Kenzie for short." I said really trying to leave the conversation. There was silence for minute. I was really regreting to say this... "Do you guys want to come with to the store. Im looking a bathing suit, and I need a girl's advice and opinion?" WHY MACKENZIE WHY DID YOU SAY THAT. But they're like puppies, they have those puppies eyes, and follow you everywhere, sometimes you want to just kick in the face to leave you alone, but you did want to hurt them, or break a heart... WOW, do I sound stuipd. The girls nodded heavily like they never been shopping with other girls.

Winners of Oc: bigtimerushers28

Jessica Riley Garcia; Carlos's Sister.

NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore

Catherine Katerina amalia Petrova Salvatore


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry, I've been taking soo long but someone crashed my computer and and all the memory is gone... so I have to start all my stories over. Please be patient)

Mackenzie's P.o.v

So I got a Multi Colored Watercolor Bikini, with the Jennifers help. They weren't bad but, I really just wanted to go alone. I paid the cashier what I had to pay and me and the Jennifers went back to the hotel.

"So Mackenzie, we saw you talking to Logan and Kendall earlier." "Yea, their cute." I smiled. "Well their in a band called Big Time Rush. And they record in this studio called Rocque Records. We should totally surprise them." The Blonde Jennifer said. I smiled. "Maybe."

10 minutes later.

" Crap. I forgot my key. And Makayla and Michella probably went out." I said to myself So I went to the lobby . "Umm, Hi. I kinda forgot my key in my apartment in my room and Im locked out. Is there anyway I can get help? " I asked. The man looked at me. "BUDDHA BOB!" He yelled. A man, a dirty man, in a Red plaid T-shirt, fuzzy beard came towards us. "This girl needs help getting into her room." He said with an attitude. "Ok." He said. I showed to the room. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. "Thank you." I said then went into my room.

I look at my phone and saw 3 missed calls. Their were from my uncle. I called him back.

"Griffin speaking"

"Hey Uncle Griffin."

"Hey Sweetheart. I wanted to tell you that I've got an agency wanting to meet you."

"Now!"

He laughed "Yea. Can you come now? Your not busy? "

"No. I'll be over." I smiled and hung up.

I sat my shopping bag on the couch and grabbed my room keand car key. And skipped my way out the room.

"Lets Celebrate. And throw our cares away. Let's Celebrate. Celebrate tonight." I started singing to myself. (Mitchel Musso: Celebrate) I finally got a modeling job IN L.A. This a awesome!

Then I heard laughing. I quickly turned around, but it was Logan.I put my hands on my hips. And looked at him. "Its called Stacking Logan." I joked. He smiled. "My room is 2 doors down from yours." He said. "Ohh." I laughed. "You know you have a really nice voice." "Thank you. But I don't sing, I model." "Cool." "Yea. Umm, I have to go but I'll talk to you later." I said and almost ran to the elevators.

20 Minutes later.

I arrived at Rocque Records and went to my uncle's office. I saw a lady dressed in grey and black with a suitcase, and clipboard. "Mackenzie, this is Lindy. She one of the top modeling agency in L.A. And she's excited to meet you." "Hi. I'm Lindy, I work with Q Modeling Management." She said then shook my hand.

"Your uncle informed me that you model and showed pictures. Your talented." "Thank you." I said with a smile ear-to-ear. "So we would like if you model with our company." "Really? Oh My Goss. I would love to." "Great. Meet here, and we will talk about contract, and maybe your first photo shoot." She handed me her called with her number and office address. She lefted the room and shook my hand goodbye.

I hugged my uncle goodbye and left the room. I looked at the card as I begin walking then bump into someone. He had long brown hair, brown eyes. "Sorry." I said putting my hair behind in ear. "Dont worry about it. I'm James." "Mackenzie, Kenzie for short."

"Your new here?" "Yea." "New Girl." I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. "Wait! When will I see you again?" He asked almost flirting almost desperate. "Here." I found a pen and wrote my number on Jame's hand. "Call me." I said then walked away.

I walked back to my hotel room and saw Kyle and Farrah in the living room and Michella and Makayla in the kitchen. "Kenny!" Kyle said excited and hugged me. "Hey Kyle. Having fun with Farrah?" He nodded. He grabbed my hand to the living room. He showed me the toys they were playing with.

"How about I take you to the Park? You can run around, play..." they both nodded their heads. "Ok." I got a panic basket and a blanket with toys and food. I put Kyle and Farrah in a Toddler Leash. And grabbed the basket and walked out the door. Then Kyle started running away. "KYLE!" I picked Farrah to my hip and ran. Then a guy in a helmet caught him. I put the basket down with Farrah and held on to her leash. "Oh my goss. Thank you so much." I said. "No problem, he kinda ran into my leg." I grabbed Kyle's hand.

"I'm sure there's some way to thank you." "Um, how about a date? We can go for dinner tonight?" "Sure. Sounds great. I'm Mackenzie by the way." "Carlos." "Here." I handed him my number. "Call me." I know, I know. Your probably think "Wow she's sluty." But their cute. And James and Carlos practical asked for my number.

I sat Farrah and Kyle on the blanket I put down and gave them food. I laid down and called Catherine. She's my bestfriend from my childhood. My mom and Catherine's mom used to be close friends but since she died, we haven't seen each other in a while. But I go 3 or 4 times a year to see her.

"Catherine."

"Hey, I just wanted to say hi, and miss you."

"Aww, as much as I miss you too. I know something is up or something exciting just happened."

"You know me so well. But I've got a date tonight. And got an agency that wants me."

"Oh My Goss. That's awesome. And is the guy cute?"

"Yea, but I kinda got my eye on someone else."

"Ohh. So what you gonna do with the date If you like someone else?" "

"I don't know. I'll go. I wont hurt him like that. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"I'm currently watch a hippie playing a guitar in a park. And a girl screaming at a guy about him cheating."

I thought about it and there was a guy playing a guitar and break out scene. I looked around and saw Cat on a bench.

"AHH." I scream and hugged her. We hugged each other tight. I took her hand back to the kids and the panic area.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I live here now." She said in her NewYork Accent. "Really? With Nikko and Beth?" "Yea. To start my career with dancing and singing. And a fresh start really." She said. I smiled. We talked and played with the kids and brought them inside.

I washed Kyle up and put him to bed and then Logan called.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Logan."

"Hey."

"Um. I wanted to ask you out on a date. A fair is today and wanted to take you."

"Sure. Pick me up at 8."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out to the living room and sat next to Catherine. "OH MY GOSS." "What?" Cat asked scared. "I forgot about my date with Carlos and made plans with Logan." I said. "Logan? Carlos? Those names for familiar." "What am I going to do?" "Wow, those names are familiar. Why can't I remember?" I looked at her. "Please help me with my problem first?" "Fine." She said.

"Um. Cancel them both. Make up an excuse." "And say what? My dog died?" I said. "No need for sarcasm." "I know. I get Makayla on the date with Carlos, and I go with Logan." I said. "Shallow." "Shut up." I said. Then went to find Makayla.

"Makayla please! This will be big for me. I'll babysit for 2 weeks." "Make it 3." "Fine." I said . "He'll met you in 3 hours here." I hugged her and went to the living with Cat.

Cat grasped. "Carlos, Logan, James, and him..." "Him?" "Kendall. Your going out with HIS friends." " live 2 doors from here. Wanna drop by for a vist?" I said. Cat smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Btw. This story is rated T for language. And makeout scenes and stuff but nothing more.

Mackenzie's P.o.V

I knocked on the door. And James cames out. He smiled at me. Then his eyes layed on Cat with almost fear. "Umm, can I see Kendall? " Cat asked. "Why? So you can rip his eyes out? I don't think so." Cat grabbed James shirt and pulled him out the way and towards me. I caught him. He winked at me. I got James off me and went after Cat.

General P.O.V.  
>Mackenzie was ready to see what interested thing was going to happen but Cat was mad and ready to confront Kendall. Cat saw Kendall playing Video Game with Carlos, till Catherine stepped in front of them. Kendall jumped up. "CAT? " "Hi Kendall." She said with her hands on her hips. "Well, Well, Well look what the cat dragged in." "What look what the dog dragged in." Kendall said. Mackenzie laughed silently. "You know, Kendall..." " I wanted to drop by to see the BigTime Rush boys. I think you only got in the music business is that pretty little face of yours." Cat said grabbing Kendall's chin."Not everyone needs a hot face to get in. Unlike YOU who get guys to into your pants with your looks." "And That's how I got you." She said smiling. "Your a bitch." "Your an ass."<p>

"OK! What a friendly conversation. Cat. I think we should leave." Mackenzie said grabbing her arm."You should." "Don't push it." Mackenzie said to Kendall.

Mackenzie's P.o.V. I took Catherine's hand out the room and into the hallway. "That was really interesting." I said. "Ugh. He makes me so angry." She said and punched the wall. "My God Catherine." I said holding my hand over my heart. I grabbed her hand to look at it. It was swollen and red and bloody.

30 minutes later.

I took Catherine to the E.R. cause I believe she broke her hand. We sat in the room the nurse gave us. I sat in the chair and Catherine sat on the bed thingy. I put my head in my hand and waited. "I don't know why your scared or mad or whatever when I'm the one with the possible broken hand." She said to me. I just looked at her. "Its not like I had a heart attack." I gave a look like 'Shut up.' But the doctor came in and showed us X-rays and then I stepped out the room. Then I bumped in Logan. "Hey." "Hey there." I looked at him in the white coat and asked, "Your a doctor. Or in training?" "Well, its hard to explain." I nodded. "You going to make it for our date? Since your working here." "No, I'm making it." I smiled. "Well, I gotta get going. See you in about 2 hours." He said and left. I waited outside for Cat.

She came out with a cast around her hand. "Its broken." "You need a better way to control your anger, then punch a FUCKING WALL." I yelled. "What am I supposed to do? Take anger management class?" She joked but I looked at her giving her a 'yes' look. ".No." ".Yes. I'll be good for you." I said. "That class is for freaks." "Its not. Your taking it." "Nope." "I'm not arguing. Lets go." I said taking my keys out my pocket and started the car.

2 hours later.  
>"Ok. Remember Makayla. Your Mackenzie, you model sing, play guitar and just pretty much agree what he says." I said fixing her red curls. "Alright."<p>

I looked in the mirror and fixed my White Ruffled Tube Romper with my Jean Jacket and White flats. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled. I heard the door bell rang. I ran to the door and checked to see who it was. I saw a guy with a boutique of flowers. Carlos. "Aw." I said quietly. I ran to Makayla and made her open the door.

After they left and waited for Logan. Catherine was on the couch watching Tv. I laid my head on her lap. "You sleeping over?" "I was planning to. But you seem busy and pissed." "Cat. I love you to death. I hate fighting. Plus I needed someone to watch Kyle anyways." I said. "Your lucky my hand is broken." I smiled.

It began 1- 1 1/2 that Logan was late. "He's not showing." "Really?" Cat asked sarcasticly. "Whatever." I said. "I'll be back in a while." I said and lefted. I went to apartment 2J and knocked on the door.

James opened it. Shirtless and hot. "Umm. Is Logan here?" "Nope, he's working late." "Ohh. Well since he's not showing. And I look cute and ready to go out. How we go to the fair?" I asked. "Sure. Let me get ready. Come in." He grabbed my hand and into his living room. He went into his room and I sat on the couch.

Kendall came out and sat down in the living room. "Where's your devil friend?" He asked. I laughed. "My hotel room watching my little nephew." "Oh. What you here for?" "James." I said. He nodded his head.

"Ready?" He asked as he stepped infront of me. I nodded. He held my hand and we walked to the fair. Which wasn't far. James was telling me how his band is getting pretty famous, and planning a tour. James paid for me and him to get it. Such a gentleman.

Makayla's P.o.V.  
>Me and Carlos had alot of fun. We rode rides and played games. Totally cute. "I'm getting kinda hungry." "Me too." He agreed.<p>

We went to a food cart. "Can I have a corndog?" I asked. The man nodded. I paid what I had to pay and I turned to Carlos. He just looked at me. "What?" "You like corndogs?" " like my favorite food." I said taking a bite of my food. Carlos put his arm around my waist and the other eating his corndog.

We talked. We laughed. We rode rides. This is the nicest date I've been on.

Mackenzie's P.o.V.

James took me out for dinner at a cute little 80s diner.

"So,Mackenzie. I'm really glad you wanted to go on this date with me." "Well, im glad. So, does Logan always work at the hostipal?" I asked. "Well, he always wanted to be a doctor but the music career has been going really good. And hes pretty much tore right now. But lets not talk about him now." He said. I nodded.

One Hour Later

James walked me to my hotel room and he was a complete gentleman. "So, I had a amazing night." "I did too." We hugged. And I waved 'Goodbye.'

I saw Catherine on the couch sleeping. And Kyle snuggled with her. I smiled. I Went in Makayla to see if she was here. Nothing. "Shes probaly still with Carlos." I said quietly yo myself.

I changed into White A ropostale Heritage Cinch Fleece Pants and Ocean Colored Solided V-Neck. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and cleaned my make-up off my face. I went back to the living room and took Kyle back into Makayla's room and tuked him into bed.

"Cat." "Caaattt." I whispered to her trying to wake her up. "Huh?" "Come on. Go to bed." I said to her. "Carry me." She said with arms wide open. I goaned. I turned around and she clamed on my back. I layed her on the bed nexted to mine. She quickly fell asleep.

I heard someone open the door and heels clicking. Makayla.

"Well, Well, Well. Someone is coming home really late." I said with my arms crossed. "I'll remember to come home earlier mom." She joked. "So. Was it that good of a date that you came home late?" "Totally. I really like him. And I think he likes me." She said. "Don't you mean me?" I asked. She gave a confused look. "Yea. I guess so."

"How was your date with Logan?" "I would'nt know. He never showed up." I said. "Oh. So you sat home? Being Girl?" "No. I went to his room and James answered and I went to dinner with him." I said. "Your being a slut right now." "I am not." I said angry. "Yup. Your going to get every guy in that room and every guy in this hotel. You need to settle down with just one. And I think Logan should be your guy." She said taking off her shoes. "And what about you? Carlos is a cute match."

"I don't know. I mean I have a kid and he has his whole music career ahead of him." She said alittle disappointed. "Well. Our story is, I'm you, and i have a kid name Kyle and your my twin. We'll just take each others places for alittle while, till someone finds out or we tell." I said. "Alright."

Next Day

I woke up with a high pitched screaming/crying/coughing kid. I got up and went to living room, looking like a total bedhead.

Kyle is in his high Chair crying, face red, tears coming down his face red, throwing things. "What's wrong with him? " I asked. "He's not eating anything, he's grumpy." Makayla looking tired and upset. I went into Makayla's bathroom and took out a thermometer.

Kyle's temperature was 103 . I took Kyle out his high chair. I put him on the floor and layed him down on his stomach. I closed the blinds.

"Has he been eating?" I asked. "No." "Yea, hes having fits, couching, not eating, avoiding light, sleepy, high pitch cry. Take Kyle's shirt and shorts off, to keep him cool."

I ran and got dressed brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. Grabbed my bag and keys. I look at Kyle's stomach and he has a rash. "Kayla. Hurry up get dressed. We're taking Kyle to the ER." "Why?" "Cause, i think he's getting Meningitis." (Btw. Meningitis is a dangerous illness.)

4 hours later

After waiting in the lobby for hours waiting to see if Kyle was going to be ok, the doctor came out. I look at Makayla, she had tears down her face, face red, tired, scared. We stood up when the doctor came towards us.

"So, He was Meningitis, but lucky you guys came in time cause, we caught it in time. He just needs rest, he'll eat more, he's rash will be gone. He's fine." He said. Me and Makayla felt releaved.

*So, i felt kinda edgey about this chapter. Please review! 


End file.
